Pelanggan Setia
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Ini adalah kisah singkat tentang perasaan seorang gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai peracik sekaligus penjual kopi- yang kehilangan pelanggan setia pertamanya. (Kakashi-Hanare AU, Indonesian Scene)


**PELANGGAN SETIA**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: KakaHana AU**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Cast:**

 **Hanare as Hanare**

 **Hatake Kakashi as Kakashi**

 **SIAPIN TISU KALO PERLU..**

 **Note: Kakashi di sini gak pake masker**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, Typos, OOC, dll.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Sebesar apapun penyakitku menghalangiku untuk tidak minum kopi, keinginan dan kecanduanku akan kopi tidak akan pernah mau mengalah sampai akhir."**_

 **== Oo ==**

Langkah kaki yang dicampuri hawa tergesa-gesa terus menghantam lantai putih bersih di lorong sepi kosong yang dikuasai warna putih dengan secarik garis abu-abu memanjang. Air bening mulai mengalir bak sungai di permukaan pipi yang putih mulus gadis bersurai hitam itu, iris cokelatnya memancarkan aura kesedihan dan kegelisahan yang begitu kuat.

Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir membasahi tahi lalat di di dekat mata kanannya saat langkah kakinya mulai melamban memasuki ruangan bercat putih. Ia menurunkan bahunya pasrah, lemas saat melihat seseorang telah terbaring di sana dengan sepetak kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Langkah pelannya terhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur itu. Apa ini mimpi buruk? Hatinya masih bertanya kepada sebuah fakta yang tampak di depan matanya ini. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyilak kain itu, air matanya kembali menetes melihat sosok tampan yang kini terpejam tak bernyawa, warna kulit _tan_ -nya memudar menjadi putih pucat rata hingga ke bibir.

"Kakashi," dipanggilnya nama sang pria oleh gadis itu. "Sudikah kaubangun dan meminum kopi terakhirmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil memegang satu _cup_ kopi. Konyol, ia tahu ini tak masuk akal, namun hatinya yang masih tak percaya akan fakta ini tidak bisa mencegahnya mengalunkan pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali memejamkan mata mendorong air mata keluar sambil mengeluarkan isakan kecil dan membiarkan memori otaknya bekerja memutar ingatan tentang hal sederhana namun berharga saat bersama pria ini.

 _Lembayung mulai menggoreskan langit sore di tanah Jakarta ini, suasana ramai Stasiun Jatinegara masih terlihat dari jembatan penyebrangan beberapa meter di sebelah barat._

 _Gadis bersurai hitam ini berhenti sejenak menatap sebuah_ Commuter Line _yang melintas di bawah jembatan ini, ia menaruh_ box _khusus merahnya, terpaan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya sambil terus menatap kosong rel-rel dan kereta-kereta yang melintas dengan pancaran keputusasaan. Dibukanya_ box _khusus itu, dan diambilnya satu dari dua_ cup _kopi hangat racikannya sendiri yang belum terjual habis. Hatinya kacau, pikirannya kusut. Apa awal bisnisnya ini buruk? Ia hanya melakukan hobinya dalam meracik resep kopi baru lalu meminumnya. Hanya itu. Lalu kenapa orang-orang seperti tidak menghargainya?_

 _Ia menoleh ke kiri saat menyadari ada sosok pria berseragam PT KAI berdiri diam menatapnya sambil menenggelamkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sedang apa kau berdiri memandangku seperti itu? Seperti orang-orangan sawah saja."_

 _Pria itu berjalan mendekat, "Aku tahu namaku memang arti dari 'orang-orangan sawah' tapi aku ini 'orang beneran', kau tahu," jawabnya._

 _Gadis itu membaca name-tag pada seragamnya, 'Kakashi', itulah sepatah kata yang ia baca, "Tapi kurasa namamu lebih meniru karakter kartun dibandingkan dengan orang-orangan sawah," gadis itu perlahan menyeruput kopi hangatnya._

 _"Sudah kuduga. Salahkan Ayahku yang memberi nama itu," jawabnya sambil menghadap ke timur melihat keadaan Stasiun Jatinegara yang masih sibuk melayani penumpang._

 _"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya gadis itu_ to the point _._

 _"Kudengar kau berjualan kopi, aku ingin membeli kopimu," jawab Kakashi._

 _"Ya itu benar. Tapi maaf, kopinya habis," gadis itu kembali menyeruput kopinya._

 _"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku tahu masih ada satu_ cup _kopi di dalam kotak itu. Aku berani membayar mahal untuk kopi itu, Nona."_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum sarkastik, "Kau tidak berniat membuang kopiku kan setelah membelinya? Banyak orang yang membeli kopi ini namun pada akhirnya membuangnya setelah mereka meminum setengahnya, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dan aku juga tidak mau membunuhmu dengan kopi buatanku yang mereka bilang 'tidak enak' ini," jawab gadis itu panjang lebar._

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Nona. Mungkin aku bisa memberi sedikit koreksi dengan mencoba kopimu," ujar Kakashi._

 _"Baiklah," gadis itu membuka kotak merahnya dan mengambil satu cup terakhir di kotaknya, "Kuberikan ini gratis. Namaku Hanare. Cobalah kopinya."_

 _Tanpa bicara Kakashi menggenggam cup kopi itu lalu menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit, "Kopimu sudah enak, tapi dosis krimer kopimu terlalu banyak, kau harus mengurangi takarannya. Krimer bisa menyebabkan mual jika takarannya tidak disesuaikan," ujar Kakashi._

 _"Terima kasih koreksinya, Kakashi," Hanare tersenyum._

 _"Baiklah," Kakashi memberikan selembar uang berwarna biru, "Kubayar kopimu ini. Ambil saja kembaliannya. Besok datang ke stasiun ini jam 1 siang ya. Aku memesan 5_ cup _kopi darimu setiap hari. Ikuti saranku, dan ingat.. jangan putus asa dalam langkah awal karirmu dalam meracik kopi," ujar Kakashi, langkah kakinya mulai menjauh dari Hanare._

 _"Baiklah, akan kuantar besok," jawab Hanare, ia tersenyum bersyukur telah mendapat pelanggan setia untuk pertama kalinya._

"Kakashi, kau masih mengingat hari dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya , bukan?" Gadis bersurai hitam itu menyentuh pipi kiri Kakashi hingga ke bawah ujung bibir dimana tahi lalat kecilnya bertengger. Ia mengelus rambut silver mencuat khas dari pria itu, "Maaf aku belum sempat memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu," lanjutnya pilu.

 _Sejak bertemu dengan Kakashi, bisnis kecilnya merasa sedikit maju, ternyata saran itu mujarab. Pesanan Kakashi yang tidak pernah libur memancing rasa penasaran teman kerja Kakashi yang lainnya hingga mereka ikut kecanduan, bahkan Kepala Stasiun pun ikut kepalang kecanduan memesan kopi buatannya. Namun suatu hari ia mendengar kabar bahwa Kakashi jatuh sakit, hingga dirawat di rumah sakit terdekat dengan stasiun itu. Hanare menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya terhadap pelanggan setianya ini ketika ia tahu bahwa pria_ blasteran _Jepang-Indonesia ini sudah sangat lama mengidap penyakit lambung yang kronis yang mengharuskannya untuk berhenti meminum kopi._

 _"Hanare, aku rindu kopi buatanmu. Tolong buatkan satu untukku."_

 _"Tidak, Kakashi. Kau belum sembuh."_

 _"Hanare, tolong jangan melarangku, aku baik-baik saja."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Hanare, tolonglah aku hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan sederhanaku.." Kakashi menghela napas, "..sebelum aku mati."_

 _Hanare sempat tertegun mendengar kata 'mati', "Kakashi, aku mohon ini demi kebaikanmu, berhentilah merengek meminta kopi, penyakitmu mengharuskanmu berhenti minum kopi, kau tahu."_

 _"Hanare, dengar aku," tangan kanan Kakashi yang diinfus memegang tangan Hanare sambil menatap iris cokelatnya. "Sebesar apapun penyakitku menghalangiku untuk tidak minum kopi, keinginan dan kecanduanku pasti tidak akan mau mengalah sampai akhir."_

Sambil mengingat kata-katanya, iris cokelat Hanare terus dibasahi oleh air mata, ia mengecup kening pria tak bernyawa yang semasa hidupnya telah berjasa dalam kemajuan bisnis kopi sederhananya ini, tak hanya sekadar berterima kasih, namun ia memendam sebuah rasa yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan.

"Selamat jalan, Kakashi. Semoga kau tenang di sana. Tetaplah jadi pelanggan setiaku, aku menyayangimu."

 **== Oo ==**


End file.
